A NotSoAverage Cinderella
by KagomeattheWell
Summary: A new kind of Cinderella.


Heaven was an average Japanese girl. She was a bit spoiled, but not too much so. At points in her life she felt like she had it all. She had an average house, average clothes, average chores, and average loving parents. She was happy with just being average. Her life was based on consistency and regularity. That is until the death of her mother.

Her mother was assassinated. Heaven was only twelve at the time, but she swore she would avenge her mother's death. She began training in Aikido, Tae Kwon Do, Karate, and Yoga (just to even things out). She trained and trained, but her intense training had distanced her and her father. Meanwhile, he found and girlfriend. She moved in, along with her two nasty, and almost rat-like, sisters.

These people were nasty and spoiled beyond comparison. Heaven didn't understand why her father tolerated them. It turns out he was an alcoholic and usually drunk. She was forced to do all the house work during the day, and the other girls urged her father to force her from continuing her training. He trained at night, however, and honed in on her skill with her housework. She grew stronger and stronger.

One day, the now not-so-average family was invited at a royal ball that a royal family was randomly throwing. The night of the ball so happened to be her twenty-ninth birthday. Rumor had it that the prince was to chose a bride at the affair. The family told Heaven that she was not allowed to attend because it was her turn to sweep the chimney.

"But it's always my turn to sweep the chimney!" she protested, but to not avail. The family went on without her.

It just so happened on that very night something magical happened. Heaven was in her closet of a room, wearing all black and smearing war paint on her face when a magically fairy like person appeared.

"Hello Heaven!" she said, greeting her, "I am your magically Fairy God Parent! I am here to use my magic to transform vegetables into Porsches, make you a fabulous designer gown, and whisk you off to the ball so you can marry Prince Charming!" Heaven turned to her Fairy God Parent with a skeptical look on her face. She walked past her, grabbing a katana and several shuriken off her wall.

"I've got a better idea."

At the ball, her family was having a grand old time. Everyone was dancing and singing. Except for Heaven's father, who was past out on the floor from alcohol poisoning. All of a sudden, Heaven leapt down from the ceiling, baring her katana proudly. She slashed through the spoiled party goers until she reached her family. She jammed her katana into her father's girlfriend before knocking her almost sister out and cutting her head off. The other almost sister attempted to run before she found herself pinned to the wall by Heaven's shuriken. Heaven promptly chopped off her head as well. She ran back through the crowd, slicing and dicing at anyone who dared get in her way, before reaching the imperial guards. She carved through them as quickly as possible, but suffered a wound across her stomach. The Prince stared in wonder.

"That is to be my future bride!" he announced.

The next day what was remaining of the imperial guards roamed freely about the city searching for Heaven. They looked for a stealth girl with a cut on her midriff because the fingerprint data on the shuriken hadn't been fully analyzed yet. When the guards came to Heaven's house she was hesitant to answer. She opened the door arrogantly.

"What?" she asked conceitedly, leaning against the doorframe. The Prince peered from behind the guards.

"Surely you are the ninja that crashed my party last night!" he said excitedly.

"Nope. Wrong ninja," she responded. She look brokenhearted until one of the guards lifted up her shirt just enough to see her gash. She pulled out her katana and jammed it through his throat.

"It is you! My Angel!" he yelled cheerfully. She finished off the rest of the guards.

"It's Heaven, not Angel," she muttered halfheartedly as she raised her katana to strike him.

"Wait!" he yelled, "I am here to marry you, give you money, and allow you to work with the finest trainers so you may grow strong and avenge your mothers death!" She helped him up to his feet.

"That's all? That's pretty cool," she said, shrugging. They began to walk to his carriage when he remembered something.

"Oh yah, we killed your father for drinking all the royal wine at the party last night. Hope you don't min-" She jammed her katana into his head.

"Jackass."


End file.
